The New Professors
by SPReader
Summary: Professer Dumbledore enlists the aid of the Scoobies and two old friends in the fight against Voldermort.


This is my first story and it is a Buffy The Vampire Slayer / Harry Potter Crossover. This takes place before the wedding in Season 6 and after book 5. Please read and review with constructive criticism. Oh and Willow isn't with Tara anymore, they broke up for good. Willow gave up on strong magic and went back to computers, though she still dabbles now and then. Also, Sirius is dead.

The New Professors 

Albus Dumbledore stood in his office and looked out the window. Even though everything seemed calm, it was easy to tell that danger was near. Voldermort was rising in power every day and the Ministry wasn't sure what to do. To top it off, Hogwarts needed a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher after the last one turned out to be a Death Eater. Suddenly Dumbledore remembered hearing about a girl who seemed just perfect for the job and could help fight against Voldermort. She had several friends who she wouldn't leave behind, but he wouldn't mind having them over. With that he took an owl and started writing to the girl who has died twice and stopped multiple apocalypses, Buffy Summers, the Slayer.

End Prologue

A few days later, Buffy Summers, known to the demon world as the Slayer was enjoying herself with a night at the local entertainment club, the Bronze. Nearby she watched as good friend and somewhat comedian Xander Harris and his fiancée and former vengeance demon Anya Emerson talked about plans for their upcoming wedding. She smiled at the annoyance on Xander's face on actually having to focus on something that didn't involve sex, his friends, and saving the world. He was a bit on edge because there hasn't been any recent supernatural activity but Buffy enjoyed the time off. She was the one who was chosen in her generation to fight against vampires, demons and the forces of darkness that walk the Earth so she had to do most of the fights. But, Xander, Anya, Willow, Giles and Dawn certainly helped out. Speaking of which, she noticed her best friend Willow Rosenberg, mentor and friend Rupert Giles and her little sister Dawn Summers seating in a table talking about what most people may think is just a regular conversation. Of course with their lives, the "Scooby Gang" or the "Slayerettes" as Willow and Xander named the group back in high school, could have been talking about the newest apocalyptic prophecy. They seemed to talk about a lot of them, mostly because Buffy was a part of them.

Suddenly she saw a large owl fly through the skylight and glide over to where she was sitting. Out of the corners of her eyes she saw Anya, Xander, Giles, Willow and Dawn move slowly towards her, curious as to what was going on. She noticed that the owl had a letter attached to its leg. She removed the letter and started to read.

Dear Ms. Summers:

My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am writing this letter to ask for your help. I don't know if you are aware of this, but there is a whole world dedicated to magic. Like the muggle world (non-wizards) we have good and evil. Unfortunately, a particularly evil wizard has returned. His name is Lord Voldermort and along with his group of wizards the Death Eaters, he killed hundreds of witches and wizards. A baby named Harry Potter killed him 14 years ago, but now he has returned, as strong as ever. He has enlisted the aid of demons, which I happen to know that it is your job to fight. I ask you to come to Hogwarts as our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. You would teach the students how to identify and defend themselves against the creatures of evil. I am well aware that you have friends which you care about deeply and I invite them to join you. Xander Harris would work with Rubues Hagrid, our gamekeeper who also teaches Care of Magical Creatures. Willow Rosenberg could work alongside our Potions teacher Professor Snape. Anya Emerson would work with our history teacher Professor Biggs. Rupert Giles would be welcome to assist at our library and we can enroll your sister Dawn at our school with no trouble. Once again I ask you to come to Hogwarts as soon as possible.

Yours Truly

Albus Dumbledore

As Buffy finished reading the letter, she saw the gang look at her with one question on their minds. Finally, Willow spoke up, "So Buffy, are you going to take the job?" Buffy smiled, "Sure why not, I'll call Angel in LA, see if he can handle things for a while, get Faith out of jail, pack our bags and head out." Xander remarked, "wizards, warlocks, witches, you sure know how to show us a good time Buffster." "Call me that again Xander and I'll see to it that you can't have kids." Buffy jokingly warned. Anya spoke up, "Don't do that Buffy, Xander owes me many years of married bliss, with lots of children, considering how many times we're going to have sex." Xander blushed while everyone else laughed. "Alright guys, let's move out." Buffy said. With that, the gang left to pack.

End Chapter one

After making the proper arrangements, the gang arrived in London and went to a tavern called the Leaky Cauldron. A large man, almost a giant came up to them, "Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be Buffy Summers, would you?" Buffy tensed, "Who wants to know?" "The name's Rubeus Hagrid, Head gamekeeper and teacher of Care of Magical Creatures, I'm supposed to take you all to Diagon Alley to familiarise yourselves with the wizard world." Buffy introduced herself and her friends. "Pleasure to meet you all." Hagrid said. The gang said their hello's. Then Hagrid took them to the back, opened up the doorway and led them into Diagon Alley.

End Chapter 1

"What is this place?" Dawn asked as they walked along the streets, looking at the shop. "This is Diagon Alley, students, witches, warlocks and whatnot come here to get a spellbook, a wand, robes, and many other things." Hagrid remarked. Xander looked around is awe, "I can't believe this, we battle multiple apocalypse's and we just find out about this place, man we get no respect." Willow smiled, "Don't start quoting that old cartoon character Xander, I think this will be pretty nifty."

Just then a voice called out, "Hagrid, over here!" The gang turned and saw 2 boys about the same age as Dawn and a girl the same age hurry over to them. "Harry, Ron, Hermione!" Hagrid greeted with a grin, "Let me introduce to you your new Defense against the Dark Arts professor, Buffy Summers and her friends." Introductions were quickly given and then a snotty voice broke in, "Well, well Potter, found new members for your fan club I suppose." Giles smiled thinly, "Draco Malfoy I assume?" Indeed it was Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle right behind him, "Do I know you?" Malfoy asked. "Hey look it's a mini-Spike." Dawn burst out in giggles. Xander took a good look at him, "Nah, Spike's got that leather jacket thing while this kid is just talk." Malfoy bristled then noticed Dawn for the first time, "Hello there, pleasure to meet you," he replied coyly. Buffy stepped in at that moment, "Keep away from my sister you snot-nosed brat." Malfoy was insulted by this but left because his mother called him away. After he left Anya asked Giles, "How do you know that boy anyway? I only know his family because I granted a wish made by a girl his father dumped which made him tell the truth anytime somebody asked him what he thought about them." Giles smiled, "I met the boy once when his father went to London and I had to show him and his son around, I hated him, too snooty and stuck up."

So after everybody got what they needed, Buffy and the gang headed back to the Leaky Cauldron while Harry and the others left, wondering what this year will be like.

End Chapter 2

After everybody took the Hogwarts express, which was pretty uneventful, the students piled into the Great Hall where the Sorting began. At the teacher's table, Buffy, Anya, Willow, Xander, and Giles watched as Dawn put on the Sorting Hat. After a while during which the hat talked to Dawn, the Hat put her in Gryffindor. After everybody had settled down, Dumbeldore stood up. "We have several new teachers to introduce, even though two of them are not here yet, I will introduce you to the teachers that are here." Buffy and the others exchanged glances, who were the other two teachers? "First off, we have Buffy Summers as teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts." As Buffy stood, many of the other students gave exceptionally loud claps and whistles when they saw the beautiful teacher. "Next up we have Willow Rosenberg, who will be assisting Professer Snape in Potions." At this, Snape glared harder then usual. "Xander Harris will be assisting Hagrid in Care of Magical Creatures." Xander smiled and waved like he was a celebrity while Hagrid grinned, "Rupert Giles will work the library." Giles smiled, eager to study the mystical books. "Finally, Anya Emerson, who will be working with our history teacher, Professer Biggs." Many boys cheered especially loud at this, which earned glares from Xander. Just then the doors to the Great Hall opened and Dumbledore said, "Ah, here come the last two new teachers." Buffy and the gang gasped. The new teachers were Angel and Oz.

End Chapter 3.

Buffy, Anya, Giles, Willow, and Xander looked in amazement. It was indeed Angel and Oz who made their way up to the teachers table. Dumbledore rose. "I'd like to introduce our new teachers Angel and Daniel Osbourne. Angel will be working alongside Ms. Summers in Defense against the Dark Arts and Daniel will assist Professor McGonagall in Transformations. So seat down and enjoy the meal." As everybody started eating, Buffy and the others began to catch up on old times. Buffy said to Angel, "Why didn't you tell me you were teaching here?" "I didn't want to ruin the surprise, besides with Cordelia, Wesley, Fred, Gunn and Lorne in Sunnydale along with Spike and Faith, it's pretty safe." Buffy leaned against him, "It's good to see you again Angel." Angel grinned, "Feelings mutual." Meanwhile, Willow and Oz were catching up on old times. "So Willow, how have things been between you and Tara?" Oz asked. Willow shifted uneasily, "We broke up." Oz nodded, "What happened?" Willow told him and as she started crying, Oz just held her while Snape watched on, glaring like crazy.

End Chapter 4

At the Gryffindor table, Dawn talked with Ron, Harry and Hermione. They asked her where she used to go to school. "I went to Sunnydale High School." Dawn replied. Hermione frowned, "I didn't know there was a wizard school called Sunnydale." "There isn't." The gang was shocked, "You mean you went to a school for muggles?" Ron asked. "Yeah." Dawn answered, "It wasn't that bad and oh my god." The three followed Dawn's stare to the new teachers as Angel had an arm around Buffy's waist and Oz had an arm around Willow's. Hermione frowned, "I hope they know it's against the rules to teachers to have relationships other than professional." Dawn smiled slightly, "I'd like to see somebody tell them that, Angel and Buffy used to date but they broke up for reasons that are none of your concern and Oz and Willow broke up because he was afraid he couldn't control the beast inside him." Malfoy, who happened to overhear it on his way to the Gryffindor table to flirt with Dawn smirked, "What is he, a werewolf?" Suddenly a voice appeared from behind Malfoy, "I don't think that's any of your business, now is it?" Malfoy turned and saw Xander. Malfoy smiled, "I'm just curious sir, I think I have a right to know what our teachers are." Xander smirked, "I know all about you from the other professers, Malfoy and if you start to do some investigating, I'll make sure that you not only get a year's worth of detention, but that so many points will be deducted from Slytherin, that your house will still be in the negative zone for at least 3 years." Everybody who heard what Xander said laughed at Malfoy as he turned beet red.

Buffy had just filled the others at the table on what Xander had done when two of the windows shattered as 6 Death-eaters burst into the hall. Buffy took the lead, apparently the Unforgivable Curses didn't work on a Slayer and her allies for some unknown reason. She jumped toward a Death-Eater, just as he started to cast a spell. Before he could do that, Buffy had lashed out with a roundhouse punch, which broke his wand and his arm. At the same time, Anya and Willow double-teamed another one as Willow cast a spell that made him trip right onto the sword that Anya held, killing him instantly. Xander picked up a chair from a nearby table and bashed a distracted Death-Eater's head with it. Giles muttered a small spell, causing a puff of smoke to appear, hiding him long enough to take out a crossbow and shoot a Death-Eater that was about to attack three students with a Agony curse. Oz and Angel were not standing idlely by, Angel went vamp mode and kicked an attacking Death-Eater so hard that the wizard flew across the hall and crashed into a wall. Oz, who had started to go wolf, sprang about a Death-Eater that was about to strike an unsuspecting Willow from behind. With a savage roar, he broke the wizards neck. Willow turned to him and gave him a quick nod, thanking him. Meanwhile, while all of that was going on, a Death-Eater attacked Harry and the others. Suddenly, Dawn jumped from a nearby table, wielding a sharp sword and stabbed the wizard through the back. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at her in awe. Dawn approached them, "Are you guys okay?" she asked. The trio nodded their heads, "Where did you learn how to do that? It was amazing." Harry wondered. "She learned it from me." Harry, Ron and Hermione spun around to see Buffy behind them, brushing dust off her clothes. After making sure that no students were killed, Buffy turned to Dumbledore, "Was the head honcho, Lord Voldyfort here?" The teachers (except for the gang) and the students were amazed that she said Voldermort's name without fear. Dumbledore shook his head, "No, Voldermort is far too smart to be involved in such a minor battle. He is waiting for the right moment to strike." "Well then, we'll be ready." This came from Angel who had made sure that there were no other Death Eaters. Dumbledore nodded, and after sending the houses back to their common rooms the teachers stayed behind. "I can see why Albus sent for you Ms. Summers." Professer McGonnagal said. "Call me Buffy, Ms. Summers... _was_ my mom." Buffy replied. Then Snape broke in, "If you don't mind me asking _Buffy_, what's going on between you and that Angel person." Snape suddenly found a hand choking him as Angel calmly said, "I don't think that's any of your business, Severus now is it?" "Angel." Buffy remarked, "Put him down now." Angel gave Snape a look as he released him, leaving Snape to rub his throat in pain. "I do think that it's time to turn in." Giles replied from the doorway, with Willow, Xander, Anya and Oz with him, all trying to hide their grins at Angel choking Snape. Buffy nodded and so the Slayerettes, reunited, headed up to bed.

End Chapter 5

The next morning after the houses had enjoyed breakfast, the students started off to their respected classes. First up was Defense against the Dark Arts. When they arrived at the room they saw Buffy and Angel sharpening some stakes. Buffy looked up and greeted them, "Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts, call me Professor Summers and I won't make you do extra work." Dawn, who was in the room started to raise her hand, but Buffy stopped her in her tracks by saying, "Correction, everyone except my sister who, if she calls me Professer, she'll have to spend 3 hours sharpening the weapons and making sure the crossbows are properly loaded." Dawn frowned and nodded. Just then, the Slytherins came into the room with Angel right behind them. Angel nodded at Buffy, "Draco Malfoy managed to convince the others to storm Gryphinndor's common room." At this, the other students got up and made for the door, but Angel stopped them, "Don't worry about it, I put them all writing a 10,000 word paper explaining why muggles are better then wizards. They were furious at Malfoy after that." Buffy grinned. "Okay then, if we're all ready lets begin. I'll start off by saying that this class will be mostly hands-on activity, as well as learning from books." At this, Hermione looked pleased. Buffy continued, "We will also be having other teachers come in and demonstrate what they can do." Draco raised a hand, "Yes Mr. Malfoy?" Draco smirked, "I was just wondering Professer, are you going to make us work in groups?" Buffy's eyes narrowed, "Perhaps, why?" "Because, I don't intend to work with any Mudbloods." Faster then Harry or Ron could do anything, Dawn had gripped Draco by the arm, flipped him over and stood over him in a fighters posistion. "Say that again, Malfoy and I'll kill you." "Dawn!" Angel's voice rang out as he stepped towards her, "let him go." Dawn looked at Angel and Buffy. Both of them had the same expression on their faces. She went back to her desk and before anything else could happen, the bell rang and the students left, Malfoy being assisted by Crabbe and Goyle while glaring at Dawn as she headed to Divination.

End Chapter 6

When they arrived in the sweaty classroom, a voice called out, "Please take your seats." As they did so, Dawn asked Ron, "Who's the teacher?" Ron replied, "Professer Trelawny, she thinks she's a real psychic, but she keeps predicting Harry's death and it never happens." He grinned at this, but Dawn who had learned to always listen to prophecies said nothing. After the students had gotten crystal balls Trelawny, who was hovering over Dawn cried out in alarm, "My dears! One of you is about to die!" At this Harry and Ron looked at each other and grinned. Just then, a blast of flame burst through the closed window and headed straight for Dawn. Before anyone could react, a brown blur was seen as it pushed Dawn out of the way. When the smoke cleared, Oz was seen, just having ducked the blast of flame in time. He turned to Dawn, "You okay?" Dawn nodded, "Dawn!" Buffy's voice rang out as she dashed up the stairs, "Are you okay?" Dawn nodded, "Yeah, but I wouldn't have been if Oz hadn't shown up when he did." Oz smiled, "Considering how many times your sister had saved my hide, it was no problem." Harry spoke up, "What was that?" Trelawny started to talk about how she had predicted a death when a voice rang out, "A blast meant to kill somebody close to Buffy I'm guessing." Buffy turned and hugged the woman on the stairway, "Cordelia, when did you get here?" Cordelia Chase smiled and hugged Buffy back. "A few minutes ago, I got a vision that showed Dawn in trouble so I used my demon side to get over here quickly, told Oz and he did the rest." Harry was confused, "But, you can't apparate inside Hogwarts." Cordelia gave him a condensending grin, "Kid, when you've been through what I've been through, anything's possible. Besides, it's not surprising that Buffy's sister attracts magic as much as she herself does." Professer Trelawny spoke up, "You see my dears, the powers that be have not failed me yet." Within two seconds, Buffy has grabbed the professer by the neck and lifted her into the air, "The powers that be have not helped you at all, you are just a woman who comes from a line of psychics, and you believe that you have the gift of visions, but you don't, except in very rare occasions." "Didn't think you cared much for the P.T.B." "Well Cordelia" Buffy remarked, "While I don't exactly admire them, I know that they help out in their little ways." Just then the bell sounded for the next class. Dawn invited Cordelia to join them and she accepted, figured it would be nice to see the old gang. With that the Gryphenddors left for their next class, History of Magic

(Side note here, if you don't know why Cordelia has a demon side, she turned into a half-demon to prevent the visions from killing her.)

End Chapter 7

When the class arrived at their room, their teacher, a ghost named Professer Binns greeted them. "As you probably know, we have a teaching assistant, Ms. Anya Emerson." At this Anya, who was standing in the back gave a nod and said, "I hope that this class will last longer then the Ravenclaws." Harry, a bit nervous asked, "What do you mean Ms. Emerson?" Anya frowned, "We were discussing rituals used in the late 1400's and they got squeamish when I mentioned that one of the ways to properly summon a troll was to take a virgin, kill her, remove her eyeballs, cut up her body and then they would jam her head in the ground and beg for a troll to take this sacrifice." Ron, Harry, Hermione and the rest of the class looked pale, all except Dawn who looked at them funny, "What's the big deal? I deal with severed limbs all the time." Cordelia, who had stayed out of sight remarked, "Yeah Dawn, but they haven't been exposed to a quarter of the things we have." Anya, who hadn't noticed Cordelia until now ran up and gave her a big hug, "Cordelia! It's so good to see you again. Thank you for summoning me to punish Xander, otherwise I never would have met him and we wouldn't have become engaged." Cordelia eyes widened, "You and Xander are engaged?" Anya nodded, "Can you come to the wedding, we can put you next to either Xander's aunt who sees things that aren't there or we can put you next to the demon that lets out large clouds of gas that makes people sick, of course you have to be right next to it to feel the effects, or we can put you next to the gang, what do you want?" Cordelia smiled nervously, "I think I'll just sit with the gang."

Professer Binns, who had been teaching while the two women were talking,, gave the homework and told the class that tomorrow, they would be talking about Slayers. When she heard this, Dawn smiled, this may not be so bad after all.

End Chapter 8

After History of Magic, it was time for lunch. Dawn had just sat down at the Gryfenndor table when two twin boys popped up in front of her. "Hello there, we are Fred and George Weasly, you know our brother Ron." The two spoke as one. Dawn nodded, "He's very nice." At this Ron, who had been sitting nearby, blushed furiously. Meanwhile at the teachers table, the Slayerettes were catching up on old times and telling tales of how their classes went. Willow frowned, "Professer Snape seems to favor the Slytherins, he never takes points off of them, and he always pounces on students that seem to have the slightest bit of trouble and frightens them enough to make more mistakes." Giles nodded, "Some of the students have told me about Snape and his hatred of the other houses besides his own. He also seems to despise Harry Potter." Xander agreed, "Yeah but the guy is pretty funny." When the others looked at him strangely, he explained that during Care of Magical Creatures, Snape had stopped by and had promptly got trampled by a tree that one of Hagrid's creatures had eaten through. After the gang had a good laugh, Buffy turned to Angel and asked if he wanted to patrol with her tonight. Angel nodded, "Yeah, I think we may have some demons around, and not the good kind either." Buffy agreed, "Willow, Oz, you guys want to come with, we could use people with quick minds and good tracking skills." The other two agreed, and Xander (who had realized that Buffy was trying to get the two dating again) started to talk about whether or not he and Anya should come with them, but Cordelia grabbed his ear and said, "Calm down, Romeo, let them go on their own." Xander nodded while Snape looked at Willow and frowned in thought. "If I may give some advice, Potter often sneaks out using an invisibility cloak. Be on your guard Professers." Buffy smiled, "That's sweet Snape, be careful, otherwise I may start to think you actually care about us." Snape shook his head, "I'm just worried about Ms. Rosenburg, she actually managed to get Longbottom to do a potion successfully. It just shows that you need a pathetic teacher to teach a pathetic student." At this Oz's eyes narrowed and snarled at Snape. "Take that back now Severus." Snape smirked, "Or what? Are you going to attack me? I'm so scared." "You should be." This came from Angel, "See, if you insult or attack one of the group in any way, you attack us all." Buffy frowned at Angel and Oz, "If that's the case how come neither of you helped with fighting Adam, Dracula, Glory or any of the other demons we had to face?" Angel was taken back, "Er, well you didn't ask for help and I was kind of busy in L.A. and Oz didn't even know you guys were in trouble, not to mention that he left town the second time for the same reason as the first." (the first was that he couldn't control his wolf side around Willow) Xander grinned, "Dead-boy on the defensive, I missed it so much." Anya punched Xander, "Be nice, it isn't Angel's fault that Joyce convinced him to leave because she didn't want the temptation for Angel and Buffy to get intimate and unleash Angelus to grow now is it?" Buffy's eyes widened, "What did you say?" Anya looked surprised, "I thought you knew, I mean Xander told me and if he knew I assumed you knew." Buffy turned to Xander with a look in her eyes that almost made him wet his pants, "Um well, I happened to overhear Joyce talk about it to herself when I came over to visit one time, and she made me promise not to mention it to." Buffy turned to Willow but she protested, "I didn't know Buffy I swear! You know how hard it is for me to keep secrects, expeccially big ones." Buffy smiled, "I know Willow." Giles spoke up, "Well I can't speak for Oz or Cordelia but I promise you I had no idea about what your mother said to Angel." Oz and Cordelia agreed with Giles. Buffy turned to Angel and was about to talk to him when a voice called out from the doorway of the Dining Hall, "Ahhhh, it's good to be back." There standing in the doorway, with at least 30 Deatheaters behind him stood Lord Voldermort.

End Chapter 9

The lunch room was silent, nobody moved an inch, for Lord Voldermort, the eviliest wizard of all time was in Hogwarts. He stood in a cloak as black as the night, with various potions stored in containers on the inside of his robe. His wand was held firmly in the grasp of a hand that looked ghost white. The only other visible part of his body was his face, with ghostly white skin with a thin nose and green eyes that made the students want to run in terror. Dumbledore finally stood, "What do you want Riddle?" He demanded in a voice that echoed throughout the hall. Voldermort smiled, "You know what I want Albus, I want the boy." Harry, who had been sitting quietly at the table started to rise to face Voldermort, but Dawn held him down and shook her head. Hermione looked the staff table and whispered, "What's going on?" Ron, Hermione, Harry and Dawn looked in wonder, actually, Ron, Harry and Hermione looked in wonder while Dawn looked ready to move. Buffy had slipped her hand underneath the table gripping an unknown object. Angel pulled two daggers, each of them about a foot in length from beneath his black duster. Willow had somehow gotten hold of a short sword and had placed it on her lap while Giles and Xander had produced double-sided axes from seemingly out of nowhere. Oz held a long metal pole with spikes attached to each end and lay it underneath the table while Anya and Cordelia removed what appeared to be eight small throwing blades as well as two wide swords which they split between each other, taking one sword and four blades each. Dawn caught Buffy's eye and the two sisters shared a look. Dawn was silently asking to help and Buffy nodded her head so slightly, it seemed that she had started to doze off but Dawn saw it and grinned. Angel spoke up, "So, Lord Voldermort I assume?" The man in question looked at him with a bit of a curious look, "Who are you that you do not know who I am?" "Well actually" Xander said with a grin "we've heard of you, but nobody told you were so ugly, I mean come on, white skin is definitely not the scary look for this month." Voldermort glared at him and the air started to crackle with power. "I could destroy you in an instant, you fool." Just then, a fork came wizzing at him. Voldermort barely managed to dodge it as Buffy said, "Sorry Voldermort, we're here to kill you." Voldermort raised his eyebrows in amusement, "Really now, what makes you think you, a bunch of mudbloods can stop me?" Buffy smiled, "I've taken down such vampires as Dracula and the Master, I've fought more demons then you could ever dream of. I've destroyed a machine who was made out of demon limbs, a human face and technology, I've even taken down a god. Actually, I should say we all did this, me and my friends." Voldermort's eyes widenend in fear, it was the only fear Harry had ever seen on Voldermort's face. "W-Who, who are you?" he stammered. The Death Eaters became worried after seeing their lord's reaction. Buffy grinned as she and the gang stood up, "I'm the Slayer and this is the Scooby Gang." She said gesturing to Angel, Cordelia, Anya, Willow, Xander, Giles, and Oz. The whole room started buzzing with chatter, "A Slayer, a real Slayer, can you believe it?" Hermione asked excitedly. Harry noticed Dawn wasn't surprised about Buffy's revelation, then he realized something, "You knew didn't you?" At this, Ron and Hermione looked at Harry confused until Dawn spoke up, "Known for a while now, way before I came to Hogwarts, she is my sister after all, but since she didn't want people to know, I didn't tell."

Meanwhile, Buffy had risen from the table and started walking over to Voldermort. Angel and Xander followed her while Willow and Oz went to make sure the students were all right and Giles, Cordelia and Anya made sure none of the Death Eaters attacked suddenly. Voldermort, who had stayed silent after learning that Buffy was the Slayer finally regained his voice, "So you're a Slayer" he said with an arrogant tone, "I can still kill you where you stand." At this Buffy smiled and removed the object that she had placed on her lap. It was the same troll hammer she used to defeat Glory, "Sorry Moldermort" she said with a tone that was meant to be sympathetic but instead was sarcastic, "but I'm not going to let you hurt anymore of these students." She brightened as if having a great idea, "Hey I know! How about instead of an all out war, we have a fight to the death!" Voldermort raised an eyebrow in curiostity, actually everybody in the room was listening to Buffy, "What do you mean?" The Dark Lord asked. "You pick nine of your best warriors, including yourself and face off against my nine best warriors. That is, unless you're afraid to lose to little old me?" Buffy said that while making a face that made her look like an innocent child. Voldermort smiled, "What do I get if I win?" He asked. "You won't get killed by the other warriors that aren't here." Buffy replied, "and if I win, all your DeathEaters surrendor." The Dark Lord considered this and eventually nodded, "Very well, as challenged, I choose my warriors first." Buffy nodded "I choose Malfoy," Luicuis Malfoy stepped forward and prepared for battle "Lexton" Harry's blood ran cold as the person that had killed Sirus stepped forward, a crazy grin upon her face. After Voldermort chose his other seven warriors, including himself, Buffy stood up, "I choose Angel" she said. Angel nodded and rose. "Xander" With a grin on his face, Xander got up and ready to fight. "Anya" Determined to survive, Anya rose with her weapons "Willow" Willow nodded as she looked around the room mentally preparing herself. "Giles" Giles smiled as he stretched in preparation for the battle. "Oz," with a calm look in his eyes, Oz twirled the pole around like a baton. "Cordelia" Cordelia stood up and faced Voldermort. "Dawn," with a large smile Dawn stood up as Angel tossed her a broad sword, which she expertly caught. "Finally, I choose me" Buffy grinned as she lifted the hammer over her shoulder. The battle was about to begin.

The groups gathered in the lawn outside Hogwarts as they prepared to fight. Harry approached Buffy and her team, "Are you crazy? You can't intimidate Voldermort into losing with a few lies!" Xander shook his head, "What makes you think Buffy was lying?" Harry stood in shock as Dumbledore began to read the rules of the duel "Each team shall have one member at a time for the first two rounds. The rest of the rounds shall be fought in groups of two. Each fight is to the death. You may use whatever weapons you wish." Both teams nodded. The first fight was between Xander and a DeathEater with no name. When the bell sounded to start the fight, the DeathEater used a killing curse on Xander. But he had forgotton that the Unforgivable curses don't affect a Slayer or her friends, so he watched in horror as Xander sliced his head off with one clean chop using the battle ax he carried. He faced the other Death Eaters, made a military salute and walked back to where the gang was waiting for him. Anya promptly insisted they go inside the castle to do a "full body" check to make sure he was uninjured. At this, Xander's face colored while the rest of the Slayerettes tried to contain their laughter. Buffy was watching Voldermort with a cautious eye. Giles walked over to her, "Is everything alright?" he asked curiously, she shrugged, "I dunno" Buffy pushed back some hair that had gotten in her eyes and frowned, "Voldermort's supposed to be so powerful right? Then why did Xander defeat his Death Eater so easily?" "Maybe Voldermort plans to cheat somehow." This came from Angel who come up from behind her while she was talking. "Maybe, in that case, we better keep our eyes open."

The school was going crazy, a teaching assistant had just killed a Death Eater with no more ease then a fifth-year using a levitation spell on a feather. "I don't believe it! Mr. Harris just killed a Death Eater and his friends are acting like it's no big deal." This came from Ginny, who waas sitting next to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Hermione was puzzled, "Do you think they know how hard it is to kill a death Eater? I mean, I don't think they had heard of Voldermort before they were invited to come to Hogwarts." Seamus shook his head, "If Professer Summers truly is the Slayer, I'm not surprised it was that easy." When the group looked at him he continued, "According to my father, who studies rare and unusual legends, the Slayer is a girl in each generation that fights against vampires, demons and the forces of darkness that walk the Earth, she's supposed to be super-strong, super-fast, have super-healing abilities, increased stamina, and a few other abilities. The only thing different about Professer Summers from past Slayers is that, Slayers work with their watchers, their mentors, and nobody else." "That's because Buffy is a different kind of Slayer." The group turned quickly to see Xander smiling at them. Hermione began to speak, "Professer Harris! Are you alright?" He nodded, "Yeah, I've been hit by much worse, felt like it was trying to absorb my energy with that green glow, but it failed and I killed it." Harry spoke up, "What did you mean when you said that Professer Summers wasn't like most Slayers?" Xander grinned like he was laughing at a joke only he could hear. "See kids, Buffy wants to have a regular life as well as Slaying, that includes friends. Willow and I started to help Buffy when she moved into Sunnydale and Cordelia and Oz eventually joined in. Angel was helping before Willow and I were though, he worked in the shadows." "What about Giles?" Dean asked. "Giles was the watcher, later on though, he started to think of Buffy as a daughter and the Watcher's Council, the watcher's bosses, fired him, but Giles stayed by Buffy's side and continued to help her." Xander was suddenly called over back to the team when the second round was about to begin. With a quick nod, he went to rejoin his friends as teh group waited for the next round to begin.

The next round was between another unnamed Death Eater and Angel. After receiving the signal to begin, the Death Eater uncorked a bottle from his robes and threw the contents upon Angel. The areas that were hit started to steam as a result of the holy water. Angel was in agony and just when the Death Eater stepped in to deliver the final blow, he discovered a dagger in his chest and fell, dead. Angel slowly rejoined his friends who gave him a packet of some sort of red liquid which he drank quickly.

The group of Gryfenddors stood in amazement as Angel seemed to be doomed at one point, but in the next, won. Hermione suddenly stepped back with a frightened expression, "Guys, Professer Angel is not human!" The others looked at her in wonder as she said, "He's a vampire." "Correct." The group spun around to see Dawn leaning on a tree behind them. "His name is actually, Angelus, the demon with the Angelic Face. He terrorized England for over 200 years before he changed." Looking nervous, Harry asked "How did he change?" "I killed the wrong girl, a gyspy, and her tribe cursed me with a soul." The group jumped at the sound of Angel standing right behind them. Dawn, who had watched this happen with amusement, asked Angel, "You okay?" He nodded, "I've been much, much worse. How did he know I was a vampire?" Neville spoke up "Probably Draco Malfoy, he must have figured out and told his father, who in turn told Voldermort." "Really then." Dawn frowned, "Something should be done about..." "Don't even think about it Dawn!" Buffy's voice rang out sharply as she joined the group. "Malfoy will be dealt with in time."

34 OF 34


End file.
